1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to basketball goals, and more particularly, to portable basketball goals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The growing popularity of the sport of basketball has influenced many people to purchase basketball goals to allow playing of the sport around their own home. Traditionally, these basketball goals consist of a pole or shaft that is permanently anchored in some fashion, and a backboard-rim assembly attached to the shaft. Once installed, however, these basketball goals are difficult to remove for reinstallation elsewhere, and thus are generally not moved. This presents a problem if a person later desires to relocate the basketball goal assembly for some reason, such as to put something else where the basketball goal assembly currently exists. Another problem may exist if a person does not have enough space for a permanent basketball goal assembly.
Portable basketball goal assemblies, whereby the shaft is not in any fixed structure, but is set on a base that is movable, have thus become available. These portable basketball goal assemblies usually allow a person to move the basketball goal assembly from one place to another. These goals, however, are big and bulky to move. Moreover, many of these goals are not easily transported more than a short distance since they are usually moved in their upright playing position. If they are moved to a location, they are usually left there until relocated since these basketball goals are not easily stored.
Portability does not necessarily make for good storage. A basketball goal assembly in its upright position would generally have to be left outside of a garage or other storage building because of its height. Moreover, the base and support structure of portable basketball assemblies often make the assembly very bulky and difficult to store. This limits where the basketball goal assembly can be stored and generally does not allow for storage in traditional places for storage such as an outside shed or garage.
In light of the forgoing, there is a need for a basketball goal assembly that is both portable and foldable for storage.